


before you go

by ihavesomeideawhatimdoinghere



Series: nim's drarry microfics [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Break Up, M/M, sorry this is..just angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29730177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihavesomeideawhatimdoinghere/pseuds/ihavesomeideawhatimdoinghere
Summary: written for the prompt: 'Before You Go' by Lewis Capaldi
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: nim's drarry microfics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185002
Kudos: 9





	before you go

“Before you go,” Harry’s brittle voice comes from the sofa. “I want you to know, it wasn’t you it was me.”

Draco thinks about how happy Harry was when the Weasleys finally embraced Draco fully. Happiness that curdled into something sour when Ginny would seek out Draco to talk Quidditch instead of Harry, when Mrs. Weasley fussed over him just a little more than she did over Harry, when he bonded with Mr. Weasley over their shared fascination with the Muggle world. He thinks about the dissatisfaction on Harry’s face when Draco would beat him to the Snitch, dissatisfaction that seemed just a little darker than a friendly chase in the garden warranted. He thinks about the dark mood that would overtake Harry when Draco got a commendation from Robards & Harry didn’t. He thinks about Harry congratulating him on making Deputy Head, poison on his tongue.

“I know, Harry. It was always you.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr!](ihavesomeideawhatimdoinghere.tumblr.com)


End file.
